This Moment
by Little-Gabbe
Summary: Viñeta. Los mejores momentos son aquellos que suceden cuando menos te lo esperas; así como tambien el mejor chico suele ser quien menos te imaginas. Bella Swan lo sabía de primera mano. Regalo para The Great Edward in the Sky.


**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**"This Moment"**

_"I__ don't want this moment t__o ever end; w__here every thing's nothing, without you"_

Bella Swan tenía unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Camino a su casa retorcía sus manos esperando poder llegar para encerrarse en su habitación y derramas algunas lágrimas por aquel chico del que estaba flechada desde hace un año y que hoy no la había mirado ni unas sola vez.

Porque Jacob, con sus fuertes músculos pero con esa personalidad tan extraña, había ignorado a Bella, rotundamente, en aquella fiesta a la que ella se moría de ganas de ir para verlo.

Menuda decepción.

Se había arreglado precisamente para él, y ni siquiera se dignó a hacerle algún tipo de conversación en la fiesta; así que cuando nadie la veía ella agachaba la mirada, triste y decepcionada; sin saber que un chico de ojos verdes la observaba de lejos, queriendo ir y consolarla. Pero para él aun no era el momento perfecto así que se quedo deseando que Bella no derramara ninguna lágrima por Jacob.

.

El cigarro la tranquilizaba, y ella necesitaba en esos momentos urgentemente un poco de tranquilidad, así que Bella encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar para calmarse por el estrés que los exámenes le provocaban.

Solamente le había dado dos caladas a su cigarrillo cuando divisó, no muy lejos de ella, a Jake caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Nerviosa botó su cigarro y lo apagó, porque sabía que a él no le gustaban los fumadores y ella quería agradarle por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando él estaba ya más cerca de ella, acomodó su cabello, le dio un rápido vistazo a su blusa y sacó un chicle de su bolsa para que cuando Jacob se acercara a saludarla, no sintiera el aroma a cigarrillo. Pero eso no fue necesario, porque él paso de largo, sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella y siguió su camino a la salida de la escuela.

Edward que se encontraba caminando en sentido contrario de donde venia Jacob observó a Bella quedarse estupefacta, y tras un momento de aturdimiento, salir prácticamente corriendo al baño de chicas de la escuela.

Edward suspiró esperando, nuevamente, que ella no derramara más lágrimas por Jake.

.

Bella había llegado a su límite. Ahora ya no se sentía triste, ni melancólica, ni deprimida. No, ahora estaba tan molesta que prácticamente podías ver el humo saliendo de sus oídos; porque Jacob Black había llegado a su final. Y esta vez ella hablaba enserio.

Hoy, había estado, por un momento, esperanzada, él había estado en su grupo de amigos platicando, tal vez no directamente con ella, pero si entre todos habían estado comentando los resultados de un examen que habían aplicado el día de hoy.

Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, entre bromas y risas, hasta que cuando Jacob decidió irse él se atoró en el momento que se iba a despedir de Bella porque no recordaba su nombre; y ni siquiera trató de disimularlo, él descaradamente le dijo "Perdón, no recuerdo tu nombre" y cuando Bella escuchó esas palabras, simplemente estalló. Murmuró un seco 'Bella' y se dio la vuelta para seguir conversando con sus amigos.

Y cuando Jacob se alejó de ella, sabía que aquel momento había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Decidida a no seguir bajo su 'encanto' y más resuelta que nunca, lo que restó del día trató de no pensar el él, ni mucho menos buscarlo por los pasillos de la escuela.

Y cuando ella no se sintió más triste ni molesta, sabía que era porque aquel _hechizo_ que él tenia sobre ella, se estaba terminando poco a poco.

Tan perdida estaba Bella en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía caminando enfrente de ella. Así que cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió chocar con alguien y del impulso, se fue hacia atrás para caer al piso.

Bella cerró los ojos esperando por el golpe pero en vez de eso lo que sintió fueron dos brazos sosteniéndola por sus costados y manteniéndola en su lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver a su 'salvavidas' se quedó atontada.

"Perdón" murmuró Edward mientras miraba maravillado como las mejillas de Bella adquirían ese tono rosado que tanto adoraba.

"N-no te preocupes" tartamudeó ella mientras se perdía en aquel verde intenso de la mirada de aquel chico. Ella se separó unos centímetros de él y se sintió vacía al no tener más aquel contacto con sus manos.

Edward se sintió perdido al no tenerla más entre sus brazos, y en un intento de sentirla otra vez extendió su mano hacia ella.

"Edward Cullen" se presentó y sonrió de lado.

Bella se enamoró de su sonrisa de inmediato.

"Bella Swan" le contestó y tomo su mano y la estrechó suavemente.

Ella pensó que era el chico más guapo que había visto y se lamentó de haber ido ese día algo desarreglada a la escuela.

Él la contemplo y se maravillo una vez mas de su natural belleza.

"¿Vas de salida?" le preguntó Edward a Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy enfrente por un jugo" le contestó.

"¿Quieres algo de compañía?" le preguntó, sabiendo que el momento perfecto había llegado cuando menos se lo esperaba.

"No estaría mal" Bella se encogió de hombros mientras por dentro bailaba de alegría.

Tal vez podría superar a Jacob más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Y eso los ponía condenadamente felices.

* * *

Anita, dime si te gustó.

sé que no es ni de lejos como tu regalo pero mañana subiré el OS va?

Y Feliz aniversario :)

Con mucho amor

Little-Gabbe


End file.
